Baby I
by Honeybbh
Summary: Baekhyun itu cerewet, galak, dan tukang protes. Banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya Chanyeol kok bisa tahan ya sama Baekhyun? Memang seberapa sayang sih Chanyeol sama Baekhyun? [ Chanbaek. GS ]


Title : **Baby I**

Casts : **Baekhyun, Chanyeol, BaekBeom**

Pair : **Chanbaek**

Rate : **T**

Warning : **Genderswitch GS! Baekhyun, bahasa tidak baku, acakadut**

 **ONESHOT, COMPLETED**

* * *

"Park Chanyeol! Bawakan tas ku!"

"Ya sayang"

Namaku Park Chanyeol, usiaku baru saja menginjak 17 tahun, sekarang kelas 2 SMA, dan ini juga tahun kedua aku masih resmi menjadi kekasih Byun Baekhyun, dan sampai detik ini juga aku masih terheran-heran.

Banyak orang selalu bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berakhir dan bertahan dengan gadis kecil satu ini.

Baekhyun itu kecil, mungil, wajahnya sangat manis dan lucu, kulitnya mulus dan putih selayaknya pantat bayi.

 _Tapi dia itu cerewet._

"Yeollie! Aku baru saja beli jam tangan warna ini, coba lihat deh, bagus tidak? Ah, tapi mungkin kamu bakal bilang aku tidak ada perubahan kan? Ah Yeollie memang suka seperti itu. Tapi aku suka jam tangan ini katanya ini model terbaru blablablabla", dan dia terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan.

 _Baekhyun juga manja_

"Yeollie~uh susah sekali membuka botol ini. Yeollie bukakan ya?"

"Tapi kau bahkan belum mencoba membukanya Baek"

"Iiih Baekkie capek"

Dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan menuruti keinginan tuan puteri nya itu.

 _Baekhyun itu tukang protes_

"Kenapa sih jam olahraga kelas kita harus siang bolong begini? Apa guru-guru merasa terik matahari ini bagus buat kulit kita? Aih kenapa lagi celanaku jadi luntur begini? Pasti bibi Seon mencampur dengan pakaian Baekbeom! Yeollie kenapa kau lama sekali mengambil tisu untukku?"

"Maaf Baek"

"Lain kali jangan ulangi"

Baekhyun itu galak, apalagi dengan teman-teman wanita.

"Apa kamu liat-liat Chanyeol? Belum pernah liat cowok ganteng?!"

"Kita cuma mau mengembalikan catatan dia yang kami pinjam kemarin kok Baek"

"Yasudah sini aku yang serahkan ke Chanyeol nanti!", jawabnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya, memasang tampang segalak mungkin.

Padahal aku juga lagi didepan-depan temanku, kenapa harus kamu yang nanti ngasihin buku itu ke aku ?

Chanyeol cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 _Baekhyun juga sering tidak peduli dengan sekitar_

"Yeol? Kamu sedang apa disitu?"

"Oh ini baru nyari tempat sampah Baek, aku mau buang bungkus roti ini", jawabku sambil celingukan mencari tempat sampah disekitar situ.

"Udah, buang aja disitu"

"Eh jangan dong nggak boleh buang sampah sembarangan"

"Udah nggak papa", Baekhyun merebut bungkus roti itu dari tanganku dan langsung melempar bungkus roti itu ke sembarang tempat. "Nanti juga ada tukang sampah yang ngambilin"

Aku menepis tangannya begitu saja, kulihat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget. "Jangan gitu Baek, misalkan kamu kerja sebagai tukang sampah, kamu udah capek-capek bersihin halaman ini dari pagi sampai siang. Ternyata ada orang yang sengaja buang sampah sembarangan padahal dia bisa nyari tempat sampah karena dia masih punya tangan,kaki,mata sama akal sehat. Menurut kamu perasaan tukang sampah itu gimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam, alisnya lagi-lagi mengerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kamu harus lebih peduli sama perasaan orang lain Baek"

Bibirnya mulai melengkung kebawah.

"Iya deh, Baek buang ke tempat sampah", dan Baekhyun berjalan mengambil sampah yang sempat ia buang sembarangan tadi.

 _Tapi Baekhyun itu tidak sekeras kepala yang kalian pikirkan._

 _Ia memang semena-mena, tapi ia hanya butuh penjelasan dan diberi pengertian._

 _Setelah itu ia akan melakukannya seperti anak baik-baik._

Itulah yang membuatnya menggemaskan di mataku.

Dan seketika aku tersadar, apa yang membuatku masih bertahan pacaran dengan Baekhyun.

Karena aku menyukainya apa adanya, seorang Byun Baekhyun.

oooooooo-oooooooo

"Yeol, kamu kok tahan sih pacaran sama Baekhyun"

Alisku terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Yein, teman sekelasku yang juga ikut klub basket. Sebenarnya ini sudah bukan pertanyaan pertama yang aku terima. Beberapa orang sudah berani bertanya hal ini padaku.

"Kenapa kamu tanya gitu?"

Yein mensejajarkan duduknya disebelahku. "Habis Baekhyun itu kayaknya posesif banget, galak, aku aja sering banget dipelototin, cerewet juga, tapi dia jarang ngasih perhatian gitu ke kamu"

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar alasan temanku itu. "Iya sih, dia emang galak"

"Tuh kan kamu pacarnya aja ngakuin"

"Jadi menurut kalian itu Baekhyun sukanya marah-marah aja, tapi jarang ngasih perhatian ke aku kayak nemenin aku setiap ekskul basket, liat pertandingan basket aku sambil bawain bekal sama minuman, nginep dirumah aku waktu aku sakit, beliin buku pelajaranku yang hilang, packing-in baju aku pas dulu kita mau camping?"

Yein terdiam seketika.

"Di mata kalian Baekhyun memang nggak perhatian, karena perhatian-perhatian yang dia berikan itu cuma aku _–pacarnya-_ yang bisa ngerasain"

Yein masih melongo aja, terus dia ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya walaupun dia emang cerewet, manja, tukang protes", Chanyeol terkekeh jika mengingat kelakuan pacarnya. "Tapi bukan dia namanya kalo nggak kayak gitu. Manusia nggak ada yang sempurna"

"Aduh, kapten basket kita kenapa udah jadi dewasa gini sih", Yein meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Namanya juga kapten", Chanyeol cuma nyengir. Tapi setelah itu dia tersadar, biasanya jam segini Baekhyun udah dateng nemenin dia ekskul. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang ya?

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di tas nya dan mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya itu,

 _ **To : Baekby**_

 _ **Kamu dimana sayang? Nggak kesini?**_

oooooooo-ooooooooo

"Ng…yang mana ya, yang jeruk apa yang biasa?"

Baekhyun berpikir keras serasa mau ujian kenaikan kelas.

Tangannya sedang memegang dua botol isotonik dingin guna ia berikan pada Chanyeol nanti.

"Yang jeruk rasa baru….apa aku belikan yang ini ya kan keluaran baru siapa tahu enak. Aaaaaah tapi Chanyeol kan biasanya suka yang rasa biasa"

Bibi kantin cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Sudah nak, belikan saja dua-duanya. Suruh dia pilih, nanti satunya kamu yang minum"

Seperti mendapat petuah berharga, mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. "Ah benar sekali bi! Terimakasih banyak bibi memang pintar!", Baekhyun berlari menerjang dan memeluk bibi kantin.

"Tentu saja, bibi juga cantik"

"Iya bibi pintar dan cantik!"

Setelah membayar minuman untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju lapangan basket tempat Chanyeol ekskul.

Saat mendekati lapangan, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dan disampingnya ada teman ekskul Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya Son Yein.

Bibir baekhyun sedikit mengerucut. "Ih ngapain sih deket-deket Chanyeol!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu, Yein tidak ada maksud apa-apa duduk disebelah Chanyeol, toh mereka memang berteman sejak dulu. Tapi rasa jengkel itu tetap ada. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak dan menggalaki perempuan itu seperti biasanya. Tapi teguran Chanyeol kemarin membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

' _Kamu harus lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain Baek!'_

"Apa aku memang sejahat itu ya…."

Saat langkah Baekhyun makin dekat, ia dapat mendengar samar-samar percakapan mereka dari belakang.

"Yeol, kamu kok tahan sih pacaran sama Baekhyun"

DEG.

Langkah Baekhyun spontan berhenti. Ia menggenggam plastik ditangannya dengan makin erat. Dadanya sedikit sakit.

Sebenarnya ini juga bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dulu dia selalu menganggap itu adalah pertanyaan angin lalu. Tapi semakin sering orang mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, bukannya itu membuat orang menjadi risih dan mulai memikirkan dengan serius pertanyaan itu?

' _Apa….aku separah itu?'_

"Kenapa kamu tanya gitu?"

Terdengar suara Chanyeol menanggapi.

Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol dari belakang dengan sendu. Pacarnya itu, pacar tiangnya, pacar pertamanya. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh suka dengan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu selalu bisa membuat dadanya berdebar-debar, membuat dirinya ingin selalu bertemu dengannya, sehari tidak bertemu Chanyeol rasanya ada yang kurang. Walaupun itu yang membuat Baekhyun posesif dan manja dengan Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun sepertinya sudah terlalu jatuh dengan pesona Park Chanyeol.

"Habis Baekhyun itu kayaknya posesif banget, galak, aku aja sering banget dipelototin, cerewet juga, tapi dia jarang ngasih perhatian gitu ke kamu"

Sekarang giliran Yein malah memperjelas kejelekan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin sedih aja mendengar hal itu. Rasanya lututnya sudah lemas. Biasanya ia itu kuat, saking keras kepalanya, ia jarang mendengar komentar orang lain tentang dirinya. Tapi kalau didengar berkali-kali, rasanya lelah juga kan?

"Iya sih, dia emang galak"

"Tuh kan kamu pacarnya aja ngakuin"

Cukup sudah, Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari lapangan itu. Lututnya semakin lemas tapi ia harus pergi menjauh dari situ, ya jauh. Baekhyun butuh tempat tidur dan boneka rillakumanya.

oooooooo-oooooooo

Ini sudah lewat jam 8 malam, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum membalas pesan Chanyeol tadi sore.

Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati. Tidak biasana Baekhyun melewatkan untuk menemaninya ekskul. Apa pacarnya itu sakit? Tapi kenapa tidak memberi tahu? Biasanya digigit nyamuk aja Baekhyun lapor.

Ada kejadian apa sampai Baekhyun nggak lapor ke Chanyeol?

Chanyeol daritadi menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, tapi tidak diangkat juga. Ini juga sudah keenam kalinya Chanyeol mengirim pesan tapi tidak ada balasan. Mengecek semua social media juga sudah. Dan memang tidak update sesuatu sejak kemarin malam. Chanyeol menghela nafas, satu-satunya jalan hanya menghubungi kakaknya.

"Halo hyung"

"…."

"Ng maaf menelponmu malam-malam begini hyung. Tapi apa aku bisa bertanya dimana Baekhyun?"

"…."

"Di kamar? Tidak keluar daritadi? Aah..baik hyung"

"…."

"Tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar hyung, tenang saja"

"….."

"Yasudah bisa tolong tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dia tidak mau membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilanku hyung"

"…."

"Terimakasih hyung, selamat malam"

Dan Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan lesu. Biasanya jam segini dirinya sedang ber-chatting ria dengan Baekhyun hingga tertidur. Membicarakan hal A sampai Z. Walaupun lebih didominasi dengan Baekhyun yang terus bercerita tanpa henti. Tetapi rasanya sekarang sepi.

' _Baek, kamu kenapa?'_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Baekbeom hyung**_

 _ **Baekhyun bilang dia ngantuk. Lalu dia berpesan agar besok tidak usah menjemputnya karena dia mau berangkat sekolah sendiri.**_

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Seorang Baekhyun dengan jelas seperti menghindarinya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Ia langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya.

"Mom! Aku pergi sebentar!", Teriak Chanyeol pamit tanpa menunggu balasan dari mama-nya yang masih menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol mau kemana malam-malam begini?!", dan sang mama cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

Siapa bilang cuma Baekhyun yang suka Park Chanyeol? Siapa bilang cuma Baekhyun yang posesif dengan Chanyeol? Siapa juga yang bilang cuma Baekhyun yang tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bertemu Chanyeol?

Buktinya, sekarang dengan perasaan kacau, Chanyeol mengendarai motornya melawan angin malam. Menuju rumah baekhyun yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya karena dia khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak terbiasa didiamkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Tidak bisa.

ooooooooooo-oooooooooo

 _Tok tok tok_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol mengetuk rumah Baekhyun. Dan ia bernafas lega ketika akhirnya kakak Baekhyun membuka pintunya.

Alis Baekbeom terangkat, "Astaga kau sampai kesini Yeol"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Maaf hyung, tapi apa boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau tidak usah sampai kesini sebenarnya. Tapi yasudah lah, sana langsung ke kamarnya saja, tuan putri sedang dalam mode ngambek"

"Ngambek? Kenapa hyung?"

Baekbeom mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, coba tanyakan sendiri Yeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Didalamnya gelap, sepertinya Baekhyun sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Oppa sudah Baek bilang, Baek tidak mau diganggu!"

Hening.

"Oppa?"

"Baek.."

Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara kekasihnya yang membuat hatinya berantakan seharian ini.

"C-Chanyeol…?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, ia menyalakan lampu kamar Baekhyun. Dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berbaring, tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, dan bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di pipinya. Matanya membengkak.

"Chanyeol ngapain kesini?"

"Baek kenapa menangis?", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat kacau itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?", Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di kasur, sebelah Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, dan memeluk gulingnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baek, kamu kenapa? Tumben tadi nggak ke lapangan? Terus sms sama telpon aku kok nggak diangkat daritadi?"

Baekhyun masih diam dan ogah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kehabisan ide kenapa pacarnya itu bisa seperti ini. Biasanya kalau marah Baekhyun itu langsung terang-terangan bilang apa kesalahan Chanyeol, walaupun sering tidak masuk akal seperti _'Aku marah sama kamu soalnya kamu nyebelin! Kamu lebih milih saus sambal daripada saus tomat padahal kamu tau aku kan nggak suka pedes!'_

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun hanya diam, dan ini membuat Chanyeol kalang-kabut, baru pertama kali, dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Woy Bebek! Ini kayaknya plastik kamu deh? Bener nggak? Ketinggalan di ruang tamu!", saat hening-heningnya, Baekbeom malah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah masuk kamar Baekhyun sambil nyodorin kantung plastik warna putih.

Dan karena masih ada Chanyeol jadi Baekhyun tetep diem aja.

"Sini hyung aku aja yang ngasihin Baekhyun", Chanyeol ngambil plastik itu dari tangan Baekbeom. Baekbeom cuma mengendikkan bahu, lalu keluar kamar.

Chanyeol membuka kantung plastik itu. Isinya dua botol minuman isotonik merk favoritnya yang biasanya Baekhyun belikan saat dia ada ekskul basket.

"Loh Baek ini kan minuman biasanya. Kamu tadi ke lapangan ya?"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Ih sini jangan diliat-liat!", tangan Baekhyun mencoba merebut plastik itu. Tapi karena tangan Chanyeol lebih gesit dan panjang, ia menjauhkan plastik itu.

"Kenapa harus diambil? Kan ini harusnya buat aku?"

"Ih pede banget siapa yang bilang itu buat kamu!"

"Wah, ada rasa baru ya ini, aku coba ya", tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan santainya meminum minuman yang rasa jeruk itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun, tapi dengan cepat wajahnya kembali merengut sebal.

"Chanyeol pulang aja!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun-nya yang galak itu kembali.

"Kenapa sih? Nggak mau cerita? Biasanya kamu cerita banyaaak banget"

Dan Baekhyun malah kembali diam.

"Kamu tadi mau ke lapangan ya? Kenapa nggak jadi? Kamu sakit? Kok nggak bilang?", Chanyeol mencoba meluluhkan hati Baekhyun dengan mengelus rambutnya.

Tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya. "Nggak sakit kok. Chanyeol nggak usah perhatian lagi sama aku"

Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun itu. "Kenapa aku nggak boleh perhatian sama pacarku sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol itu.

"Biasanya kamu kalo marah langsung bilang. Salah aku dimana Baek?", Chanyeol tidak menyerah dan tetap mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Bibir baekhyun mulai melengkung kebawah. "Chanyeol nggak salah kok, Baek yang salah"

Tangan Chanyeol terhenti, "Kok gitu?"

"Baek tau, Chanyeol capek sama Baekhyun kan? Aku itu pacar yang cuma bisa ngeselin Chanyeol aja", Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengernyit mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tersebut. "Kok Baek bisa ngomong gitu?"

"Temen-temen Chanyeol aja bilang gitu. Pasti Chanyeol capek ya punya pacar kayak Baek"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. Pasti tadi saat ke lapangan ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Yein. Dan pasti tuan putri nya ini tidak mendengar sampai selesai.

"Baek bakal diem aja mulai sekarang. Chanyeol boleh ngobrol sama siapa aja, sekarang nggak usah jalan bareng juga nggak papa nanti Chanyeol pasti malu, atau kalo nggak baiknya kita put-", ocehan panjang Baekhyun terhenti karena sekarang bibirnya sedang dibungkam dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Tuan putri ini bisa berhenti ngomongnya kalo di cium ya?"

Pipi Baekhyun sontak merona hebat. "A-apa sih nyium tiba-tiba!", ia memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lembut mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Kamu mikir kalo kamu itu cerewet, manja sama galak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Well_ , itu bener sih"

Dan Baekhyun sukses merengut. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Terus kamu mikir juga kalo aku capek dan nggak suka kamu kayak gitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Deng. Salah besar!"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Ia merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol membelai wajahnya.

"Kamu pikir kenapa sih aku bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu? Apa cuma karena kamu cantik aja ?"

"M…mungkin"

"Deng! Salah!"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan cepat.

"Kamu itu memang manja, galak, cerewet, tapi Park Chanyeol nggak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun yang kayak gitu. Kamu ya kamu, Baekhyun ya kayak gitu. Kalo bukan yang kayak gitu, aku juga nggak mau"

"Aku itu juga banyak kejelekan Baek. Aku suka lupa hari jadian kita, suka bangun telat, suka lupa ngebales sms kamu kalo lagi keasikan main games, suka ngilangin buku pelajaran sama buku catetan kamu. Tapi selama ini kamu nggak pernah ngeluh ke aku soal sifat-sifat itu. Menurut kamu itu kenapa?"

Manik mata Baekhyun masih bertubrukan dengan manik mata coklat Chanyeol. "K..karena menurutku kamu itu sempurna Yeol"

"Nah itu juga kesanku ke kamu"

Baekhyun kaget dengan pernyataan itu. Selama ini dia merasa jika dirinya lah yang punya banyak kejelekan, ya cerewet lah ya posesif lah, yang membuat Chanyeol pasti terganggu.

"Aku selalu nggak mempermasalahkan kekuranganmu karena kamu juga nggak pernah mempermasalahkan kekuranganku Baek, kamu cuma nggak sadar aja"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Apa benar dirinya seperti itu?

"Makanya jangan pernah bilang aku capek sama kamu, aku yang nggak suka kamu yang galak, cerewet atau apalah itu. Aku udah terbiasa sama diri kamu yang seperti itu Baek. Itu yang bikin hidupku tiap hari berwarna dan nggak pernah bosen. Karena ada pacarku yang cantik Byun Baekhyun ini"

Pernyataan Chanyeol itu membuat lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Jadi Chanyeol nggak capek sama Baekhyun yang begini?"

"Pernah nggak aku bilang capek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bilang capek dengannya. Jika Baekhyun keterlaluan, Chanyeol-nya hanya akan memberi nasehat dan pengertian agar pacarnya itu mengerti, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan benci atau capek atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Saranghae_ sayangku. Jangan ngambek lagi ya. Jelek banget sih tadi sampai nangis segala"

"Iiih! Salah siapa yang bikin aku nangis?!"

Chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun. "Iya iya maafin aku ya bikin kamu ngeluarin air mata kamu, maaf bikin kamu nangis. Aku janji nggak bakal bikin kamu nangis lagi"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Jadi besok pagi masih mau dijemput nggak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

" _Aigoo_ lihat tingkahmu sekarang Baek udah bisa malu-malu sama aku ya? Manis banget"

"Ih apaan sih!", Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa lega, akhirnya pacarnya ini kembali seperti biasanya. Karena Chanyeol suka Baekhyun yang apa adanya.

Sementara pasangan muda itu sedang bermesraan, seseorang mengintip ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dengan telepon yang menempel di telinganya.

"Iya ma, sebentar lagi pasti Baekhyun mau makan. Tadi ada sedikit masalah, tapi Chanyeol udah dateng, dan anak perempuan eomma yang paling manja itu sudah mau keluar kamar"

"…."

"Iya ini lagi liat adegan dramatis romansa remaja jaman sekarang ma"

 **END**

-o-

Dan END dengan tidak elit-nya haha, BaekBeom ngintip-ngintip segala.

Maafkeun jika ada salah kata

Ini nulis sambil pikiran melayang kemana-mana. Makanya bahasa jadi acak-acakan

Terimakasih yang mau membaca onsehot ini, semoga bisa mengambil hikmah dari kisah Chanbaek diatas (yaelah) (dramatis beudh)


End file.
